fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
AGITΩ
"Gh…gheah…! Ahh…aahhh…!" Even so, Sion managed to grab one of the steel rails sticking into the ground nearby in order to stand up. Her legs were still shaking from the damage leftover from the initial Ground Fang and her mouth was filled with the taste of blood. She was just barely managing to hold on to her consciousness when she saw it. In the distance ahead of her, she saw Scorpio slightly lowering his entire body like a spring. "It's over, Ouroboros! Did you really think you could get off scot-free if you did a little good!?" For a moment there, Sion's life flashed before her eyes as Scorpio rushed towards her. All of the bad, and all of the good—the latter was warm in her heart. The fragments of her memory that still remained there stubbornly continued to run. That was right. She was recognized. Even though she didn't become 'invincible', even though she was not the 'strongest'. Those people still recognized her. It was true that this may be too late. Maybe it was too late to want to change anything now. However, she did get recognition. They treated her like a human, with a normal, fearless, equal standing attitude. No matter what, she didn't want to lose a certain feeling in her heart. And this feeling of not wanting to lose anything delighted Sion all the more. It seemed like something was starting to change. It seemed like something was hoping that it would change. Even if she knew that it was too late, she didn't care. "...I know. It's really stupid for scum like me to save others. I'm too naïve that even I think that it's funny." If Sion saved others, she might be saved. At first glance, it was a noble idea, but basically, it was just a thought that was thought just for herself. Those that used others' lives for their own benefit couldn't be called kind people. Such people had no right to be saved. Basically, this world was full of people that were a lost cause. The unkind Giselle Mercury, the one who had claimed innocent lives in the flames of hate without hesitation, Scorpio, and the person who insisted that human life was precious after killing 10,000 people, Sion Kenzaki. The people who lived on this corrupted world still wanted to ask for help from others, and that was unforgivable. Those who tried to save others were the dumber lot in the world. Sion understood this clearly. It was because she was a person of this world that she could understand it. "However," She said this as if she was trying to deny everything. "The people in this amusement park are innocent." Sion smiled. Fresh blood continued to gush out of the wound on her forehead, but she still smiled and said "Even if we're the worst scum, trash that has no right to ask others for help...!" Some of the blood seeped into Sion's left eye; her vision was becoming red. Even so, she exerted all her strength into her legs that could buckle at any moment."But that's still no reason not to save these people, right? DOES IT MEAN THAT WE CAN TRAMPLE ON WHAT THESE PEOPLE HAVE JUST BECAUSE WE'RE SCUM!?" Her vision bloodied, Sion shouted. She knew that it was hypocritical of herself, and how thick-skinned it was. Every word she had said could be used right back at her. But she still shouted. Did it mean that those without the right to save shouldn't save others? Should the hand of an innocent person that was extended out be scoffed away? What did those people do? What did they do to be rejected just like that? "Damn it, isn't...that simple?" Sion muttered, seemingly to herself. These people had to be saved. Unlike Sion or Scorpio, they still had a chance to be saved. It didn't matter who saved them. That wasn't the problem. Someone had to give a helping hand to them, no matter who it was, or they would really die. It was just that simple. "Just give up already, Ouroboros! The battle you fight is too uphill for a single weak symbiote to handle! If you give in now, then I'll make your death as painless as possible." Scorpio hissed, as he walked in to deal a crushing blow. The belt that the Phoenix Knight had given Sion...it began to shine magnificently. Sion herself glanced at the belt, as she realized it's purpose. The Phoenix Knight had deliberately given the belt to her; as they knew that Sion would come to save these innocent people and rebel against her origins. "Give up? You have got to be joking." Sion could roughly understand it. She could roughly understand Tsuruko's feelings when she had gone in to stop her, back in Hargeon. No reason, no aim, she just stepped up to save innocent people. On first glance, that person seemed to be a natural hero, one who lived in a world different from her, but this wasn't the case. "I've already given up on life...on the world." There was no such thing as a lead character in this world; there weren't those heroes who were conveniently available for use. Nobody could get help by shutting their mouths, and they may not get help even if they asked for it. But if one didn't want to lose something important, not because of such a laughable reason that 'nobody helped even after we waited for so long', that person had to be the hero. No matter how forced that was, how overconfident and how shameless she was, she had to use her own hands to protect the things most precious to her. The world was merciless; there weren't naturally born heroes. So the bystanders had to step up, And put up a performance worthy of a hero. "But I've decided to cast aside my apathy and fight..." Light gathered within her hands, as Sion swished her hand across the belt. Blades. It felt as if innumerable blades were being created inside her body. Screaming, five short swords ripped out of Sion's fingernails and fingers, replacing them, forming 'claws' of a sort. It felt as if they pierced right through the bones to protrude from her body. A moment later, five blades travelled down both of her legs, piercing her bones that her feet and toes were made of, tearing through her skin and forming 'claws' of a sort. "...not only against you and your little cronies, but against the world! If you insist on preserving this travesty you call 'truth', then from now on, you are my enemy!" Instantly, innumerable blades tore out of her back, expanding to take the form of claw like wings. Blood dripped from Sion's fingers, toes, and her back. Her face split open and a visor formed itself, ripping from the abyss in the middle of her face. This visor was purple in colour; the ends of which were shaped like claws. "...Sion, is that you..." The Scorpio Symbiote could only mutter this in a stunned manner. "Now, I am reborn, and I've obtained the power to surpass myself." Purple energy surrounded her body, changing her attire into that of a form fitting white jumpsuit which had dark purple designs on the sides. On top of this, Sion wore dark purple gauntlets and greaves; which were jagged and razor sharp at the sides. The greaves in particular were shaped like the paws of a wolf at her feet, which were also razor sharp; though her newly gained claws protruded out of them. There were armour plates on her thighs which jutted down to her knees and were serrated. Her pauldrons were once again, a sinister dark purple, and they possessed horns on the sides. "No longer am I the Ouroboros Symbiote. I am the warrior of freedom!" "I-Impossible..." Scorpio looked on in disbelief. How? How could a symbiote utilize the powers of the tools designed specifically to slay them? Sion, clad in the new armour, thrust her pointer finger at Scorpio dramatically, declaring, "I am...Soul Armour Knight...Agito! My fate will stir up a storm!" ---- The distance between the two was less than thirty meters. Twin wings of darkness erupted from Sion's back. They looked more like jets than wings. Some unknown substance was being sprayed out as wings that were darker than ink and swallowed up even the light. Scorpio had seen an "angel". He had understood that he had helped make it appear. But he was still unable to properly grasp the scene occurring before his eyes. Scientifically speaking, Sion was currently unable to utilize that serpent of darkness known as Gehaburn; as she was no longer using her symbiote powers, so it should have been impossible for her to control any physical force. But what if there was some other power? If she had grabbed ahold of some unscientific theory, did it matter what calculations she could make? The occult. That was what appeared to be a set of irregular laws that showed themselves ever so slightly after thousands and tens of thousands of experiments and that only a being of the ancients would know about. But Sion was not going to wait around. She poured more strength into her grip as she squeezed Scorpio's skull. She smiled. She silently smiled. "Hahaha," laughed back Scorpio as his arms and legs hung down limply. And he asked a question. "H-have you…seen what's behind you, you monster?" "Grand Rage!" Sion's black wings explosively shot out. An unexplainable and invisible power burst from Sion's hand and assaulted the Scorpio Symbiote. Scorpio's body left Sion's hand, shot through the burning amusement park at terrifying speed, smashing through the carousel, and cut across the night sky at dozens of times the speed of sound. He moved so quickly that he turned to plasma and left behind an orange afterimage. It was not necessary to check to see if the Scorpio Symbiote was dead. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters Category:Storyline